


Instantanés

by Melie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Short
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de drabbles et fics courtes dépeignant quelques instants dans la vie de personnages de Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Et bla, bla, bla... (Lockhart, Snape)

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à JKR.

Et bla, bla, bla… certaines personnes sont de vraies moulins à paroles. Non mais, pour ce qui il se prend ? Et il parle, il parle, il parle, et il me regarde dans les yeux, et il souligne ses mots, il parle presque avec les mains. Quel discours ennuyeux !

Pourquoi m'avoir ainsi abordé dans les couloirs ? Juste pour me parler de mes méthodes de travail ! Quel toupet ! Oser reprocher quelque chose à Gilderoy Lockhart, à moi, qui suis adulé dans le monde entier !

Et venant d'un simple professeur de potions mal-aimé, c'est encore plus surprenant…


	2. A mon humble avis... (Les Maraudeurs, G)

"A mon humble avis…"  
Sirius soupira. Et voilà, ils y étaient.  
"Parce que tu as une autre idée, peut-être ?  
\- Il apprécierait sûrement un livre…, tenta Remus.  
\- James ? Un livre ?  
\- C'est ce que je lui offre chaque année, et il avait toujours l'air d'apprécier !  
\- Et combien il en a réellement lus, à ton avis ?  
\- Sirius…  
\- Je suis sûr que ça lui plaira.  
\- A lui, peut-être…  
\- Tu vois !  
\- … mais pas à Lily."  
Il y eût quelques secondes de silence. Leurs yeux se reportèrent sur la cravate. Rouge, avec pour tout motif des pin-ups se dénudant.  
"… va pour un livre."


	3. Et bla, bla, bla... (Lockhart, Snape)

Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'elle l'avait adopté. Tous les matins, elle lui donnait de l'eau, et déposait sur sa tête un peu de terre qu'elle allait chercher exprès dans la cour. Elle l'emmenait avec elle en classe, le cachant au fond de son sac - normalement, les animaux de compagnie sont interdits en cours, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'ennuie.

Les Serdaigles s'y étaient habitué et ne posaient plus de questions. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'en posaient plus aucune.

Neville vint la voir, un midi qu'elle mangeait, et qu'elle l'avait installé à côté d'elle, près de son assiette. Le voyant arriver, elle anticipa sa question, lui présentant avec un grand sourire son nouvel ami.

"C'est Herman."

Neville ouvrit la bouche, et la referma.

"Oh, je sais, je sais, dit-elle. Il faut bien regarder, à certaines heures, pour voir ses yeux.  
\- Luna…  
\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, si toi aussi, tu me crois folle. Tu peux le dire, si tu veux."

Le jeune Lovegood secoua la tête, et ne dit plus un mot, très gêné. Luna caressa la tête d'Herman.

Herman. Aux yeux de tout le monde, un cailloux ordinaire.

Heureusement pour le pauvre petit, Luna n'était pas comme tout le monde.


	4. Occasion rat-ée (Peter, G)

Encore une occasion ratée. Occasion de se taire. Occasion de se faire tout petit. Mais quoi, fallait bien faire son boulot, non ? En rat qu'il était. Sinon, le rat ne serait plus que poussière. Il fallait bien se protéger. Il fallait bien choisir son camp. Si James avait fait de même…  
Au moins, ce serait vite fait. Le Maître s'en chargeait lui-même.  
Il le fallait bien.  
Peut-être aurait-il dû se taire. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû les trahir. Mais alors qui protégerait Peter ? Il était bien obligé. Et puis, James savait se défendre… non, pas contre le Maître, non, Peter, tu le sais bien.  
Transformé en rat, ses pensées lui paraissaient parfois moins claire. Et c'était mieux comme ça.


	5. Noël (AS/S, G)

Le bal de Noël. Une bonne blague, celle-là. Et James avait déjà demandé à Rose. Quant à Lily, elle était prise. Merci Hugo… enfin, pas qu'il soit désespéré au point de demander à sa propre sœur de l'accompagner…  
Et voilà Malefoy qui pavanait dans son joli costume.  
"Alors, Potter ? Personne ne veut passer Noël avec toi, c'est ça ?"  
Oh, si, il y avait bien des filles dont il sentait le regard insistant… mais elles étaient trop impressionnées - Albus Severus Potter, le fils de la légende - pour oser l'aborder, et lui était trop timide pour oser leur proposer.  
"C'est ça, Malefoy… et avec qui tu y vas, toi qui es tellement populaire ?"  
Il y eût un ricanement.  
"T'aimerais bien que je te le dise, hein ?"  
Facile… trop facile.  
"… t'as personne, c'est ça ?"  
Pas de réponse.  
Incroyable ! Scorpius Malefoy, sans cavalière ? Inconcevable, même… Al releva les yeux, pour voir que ceux du Serpentard étaient baissés. Oh.  
"… t'as qu'à venir avec moi, si tu veux.  
\- … quoi ? T'as perdu la tête, Potter ?"  
Bon.  
"Laisse tomber, Malefoy. Même si t'avais dis oui…  
\- Ouais. C'est ça.  
\- Ouais.  
\- C'est ça."


	6. Visite conjugale (Dumbledore/Grinderwald, G)

"Alors, tu joues les nounou, je paries ?"  
Albus sourit.  
"Je n'en ai pas besoin. Harry Potter se débrouille parfaitement bien tout seul…  
\- C'est toujours mieux de l'avoir à portée de main quand même, hein ? On sait jamais ce qui pourrait lui arriver… les adolescents sont tellement imprévisibles."  
Contrairement à ce à quoi Dumbledore s'attendait, son vieil ami n'embraya pas la conversation sur leur propre jeunesse.  
"Il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne viens pas souvent me voir, Albus… et je ne m'intéresse pas assez au cas Potter pour que tu aies besoin de m'annoncer en personne que son année s'est bien passée, donc… quelque chose a mal tourné.  
\- Te souviens-tu de Nicolas Flamel ?  
\- La pierre philosophale. Qui ?  
\- Lord Voldemort."  
Gellert resta quelques instants pensif. Albus se leva.  
"J'ai apporté l'échiquier. Tu sais encore y jouer, j'espère ?"  
Grindelwald éclata de rire.  
"Très bien. Nous en discuterons pendant que tu perdras…"


	7. Karma (famille Dumbledore, G)

Aberforth avait toujours eu un bon karma avec les chèvres. Kendra ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant jouer avec celle qu'ils venaient tout juste de rencontrer. Albus, assis dans l'herbe à côté d'elle, lisait, d'un air sérieux. Mais de temps en temps, son regard se tournait vers son jeune frère, et vers Ariana, qui, du haut de ses trois ans et demi, courait dans ses pattes. On ne pouvait que remarquer comment Aberforth, tout en s'amusant, prenait bien garde à ce que la chèvre ne blessât pas sa petite sœur.  
Kendra Dumbledore releva la tête. Il commençait à se faire tard. Elle se leva, et Albus l'imita.  
"Les enfants ? Il est l'heure de rentrer."  
Aberforth parlementa un peu, et Ariana aussi, pour la forme, mais ils finirent par quitter la chèvre et reprirent tranquillement le chemin de la maison.


	8. Pause (Aberforth, PG)

L'heure de la pause. Ariana enfin calmée. S'allonger un peu dans son lit, se demander brièvement où pouvait encore être son frère, fermer les yeux. Il n'avait pas même encore commencé ses devoirs. Pas eu le temps. Si seulement Albus daignait s'occuper un peu d'Ariana, de temps en temps…  
"C'est quoi ce truc ?"  
Grindelwald. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas le voir, celui-là. Aberforth se retourna avec un grognement.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?  
_ Des photos de chèvres ?"  
Et voilà qu'il faisait mine d'en décoller une du mur.  
"Hey, touche pas !  
_ Des chèvres… bon sang, y en a, vraiment…  
_ J'ai dit pas touche !  
_ Gellert ?"  
La voix d'Albus, assurément. C'était déjà étrange qu'il ait survécu sans son cher Gellert aussi longtemps.  
Le blond se retourna. Albus avait passé la tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.  
"Salut Aberforth."  
C'est vrai, ils ne s'étaient pas vu ce matin. Déjà parti avec Gellert…  
"Salut.  
_ Gellert…  
_ J'arrive."  
Ils refermèrent la porte, mais Aberforth entendit quand même.  
"Il serait pas un peu demeuré, ton frangin, par hasard ?"


	9. Oui mais tu sais... (la grand-mère de Neville, PG)

Oui mais tu sais, tes parents t'aimaient.

Non, ton père ne t'apprendra pas tes premiers sorts. Non, ta mère ne cuisinera pas pour tes anniversaires. Non, ils ne t'accompagneront pas sur le quai 9 3/4.

Oui mais tu sais, tes parents t'aiment.

Non, ils ne t'accueilleront pas chaque Noël. Non, ils ne t'enverront pas une beuglante à chacune de tes bêtises, et je sais que tu vas en faire. Non, ils ne seront pas sur ton dos à chaque instant, à te houspiller jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives.

Oui mais tu sais, tes parents t'aimeront. Quand même.

Oui, je vais être une grand-mère horrible. Oui, tu auras peur de moi, parce que je préfère que tu me craignes plutôt que tu craignes n'importe qui d'autre. Je préfère que tu te dise qu'Il ne peut pas être pire que ta grand-mère.

Non,, je ne peux pas être une mamie gâteau. J'aurais sans doute aimé jouer ce rôle aussi, même si ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Non, je ne peux pas être juste une grand-mère, parce que c'est moi et moi seule qui vais devoir t'élever.

Oui mais tu sais, moi aussi je t'aime, petit. Ils t'aiment, et moi aussi.

FIN  



	10. Eclair (Harry, G)

Il avait mis si longtemps avant de découvrir sa véritable provenance, mais il avait toujours su ce qu'elle sigifiait pour lui.  
Pour certains, ce n'était qu'une bête cicatrice dont il fallait se moquer.  
Pour d'autres, le symbole d'une nouvelle ère.  
Ceux qui n'y croyaient pas totalement la regardaient, à présent qu'il s'était illustré à son tour, comme une marque d'espoir.  
Quelques uns, bien qu'encore trop nombreux à son goût, la considéraient comme le signe distinctif d'un héros : lui.  
Mais pour Harry Potter, malgré tous les éloges et tous les blâmes, malgré les espoirs et les moqueries, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front demeurait synonyme de la mort de ses parents.

FIN.


	11. Meurtre (Sirius, PG)

Sirius ne connaissait rien de pire que d'être accusé de meurtre. Rien.  
A part être accusé du meurtre de son meilleur ami et être le seul à connaître le coupable.  
Il voyait encore ce misérable rat à genoux devant lui, le suppliant de l'épargner. Avant de tuer tous ces innocents et de s'enfuir.  
Comment auraient-ils pu savoir… Peter, si loyal envers James… il le suivait comme son ombre…  
Peter aussi était mort. Leur ami Peter n'existait plus : il s'était assassiné lui-même.  
Et son meurtre, lui aussi, était reproché à Sirius, avec celui de tous ces innocents.  
Innocents…  
L'ancien Maraudeur découvrit sa cellule et soupira. L'innocence. Savoir qu'il n'avait pas commis ces meurtres. C'était tout ce qui lui restait. Avec l'espoir que cela lui suffirait pour combattre les Détraqueurs.  
Il commençait déjà à revoir le regard de Remus. Le dernier des Maraudeurs. James mort, Peter mort, Sirius mort, il ne restait plus que lui. S'il réussissait à survivre.  
Sirius réussit avec peine à penser à autre chose. A la petite créature qu'il avait ramassée sur les lieux du meurtre et qui s'était endormie contre lui. Aux bras bienveillants de Hagrid qui l'avaient récupéré. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensaient alors que ce meurtre serait dès le lendemain reproché au jeune Black, et suivi de beaucoup d'autres.  
Sirius pensa une dernière fois à la cicatrice en forme d'espoir, avant de sombrer dans l'enfer de ses cauchemars.


	12. Requin (Famille Weasley, G)

La liste de tout ce que Ron détestait ? Elle était trop longue pour être couchée par écrit. Mais les sorties culturelles seraient sans doute juste après les araignées. A cause de son père, bien entendu.  
Une de ces sorties en famille les plus mémorables demeurait la visite de l'Aqualand. Un aquarium. Tout ça parce que Arthur aimait se "fondre parmi les Moldus".  
Déjà, il y avait eu, comme toujours, le choix des vêtements qu'ils devaient porter. Arthur en short rouge à fleur, Molly en longue robe bleue. Les jumeaux avaient absolument voulu des pulls multicolores. Bill et Charlie tout comme la petite Ginny étaient heureux de porter les dernières confections de leur mère. Percy de même, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien. Non seulement Ron n'était pas heureux, mais il le montrait, du haut de ses six ans.  
Dès leur arrivée à l'aquarium, les Moldus se mirent à les regarder bizarrement. Pourtant Arthur continuait de sourire et de s'émerveiller de tout, Molly de surveiller les enfants.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à LA salle.  
Ron avait beau ne pas être très grand, il savait déjà par expérience que tout ce qui avait des dents était dangereux et ne pouvait pas conséquent être traité de "créature intéressante". Et tout semblait si réel…  
A sa décharge, Ginny avait hurlé avant lui quand le requin s'était approché de la vitre.  
Et leur père qui restait là, béat d'admiration.  
"Ils les retiennent dans des vitres. Ils doivent bien s'embêter à les nettoyer tous les matins… ces Moldus…  
_ Aucun sens pratique, acquiesca Molly.  
_ Oui… non ! Regarde moi ça… n'est-ce pas magnifique ?  
_ Arthur, ta bestiole fait peur aux enfants.  
_ On dirait qu'il va fondre sur nous à chaque instant…  
_ Je crois que c'est justement là le problème.  
_ Attends, Molly, juste quelques minutes encore…"  
Elle avait soupiré.  
"Fred, George, ne touchez pas à ça. Charlie, emmène Ron et Ginny dans une autre salle. Bill, emmène Percy aux toilettes. Fred, j'ai dit…  
_ Moi c'est George, maman.  
_ Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile."  
Ron avait été éloigné de la salle comme il avait été éloigné de la piste du cirque la scéance précédente et de la cage des tigres celles d'avant.  
Il détestait les sorties culturelles.


	13. En sécurité (Famille Potter, G)

James sourit. Il avait lu quelque part que c'était normal. Après tout, Lily n'était plus qu'à quelques semaines de l'accouchement, et tout s'était bien passé jusque là. Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de s'inquiéter : qui ne s'inquiéterait pas, dans un moment pareil.

"Oui mais… tu sais… je trouve ça vraiment égoïste de notre part."

Il l'écoutait, les yeux plongés dans les siens, sa main serrant la sienne. Tous deux assis sur le canapé, une glace devant eux, qu'elle n'avait pas finie.

"Je veux dire… avoir un enfant… dans un monde pareil… ce n'est pas un cadeau que nous lui faisons. Tout peut arriver maintenant James, tout et… j'ai peur.

\- Lily. Tu veux cet enfant. Je veux cet enfant.

\- Mais lui… est-ce qu'il veut naître dans un monde pareil ?"

James posa sa main sur le ventre de sa femme.

"Oui, il le veut. Hein mon petit gars ? Et s'il doit se battre, il se battra. Notre fils vivra, Lily. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça."

Il reprit sa main et l'embrassa.

"Et puis, nous sommes protégés, souviens-toi.

\- Oui mais tu sais bien ce dont IL est capable…

\- Lily… si Peter doit donner sa vie pour nous, il n'hésitera pas. Et ce n'est pas le seul. Et si moi… si je dois donner ma vie pour toi, et pour notre enfant, je le ferai. Je t'aime, Lily. Je vous aime, tous les deux, je vous adore.

\- Arrête de dire ça…"

Elle pleurait, mais ça allait lui passer.

"Tu sais que je le ferai Lily. Ma chérie."

Il la prit dans ses bras.

Un peu d'inquiétude… rien de plus normal. Lui-même parfois se réveillait en pleine nuit. Mais en ce moment même, Lily près de lui, leur enfant qui allait naître… il se sentait en sécurité.

 

**FIN**


	14. Après la tempête, le calme (Les Maraudeurs, PG)

Il avait fermé les yeux quelques instants, pensant que ça l'aiderait peut-être à supporter la douleur. Les choses avaient rarement été aussi près de déraper. Si James et Sirius n'avaient pas été là…

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Il aurait pourtant cru qu'ils n'essayeraient pas de le retrouver.

Puis les pas s'arrêtèrent, à quelques mètres de lui.

Remus ouvrit les yeux. Sirius s'était adossé à un arbre et le contemplait en secouant la tête.

"Va falloir trouver une sacrée excuse pour Pomphrey. Une chute dans les escaliers ne suffira pas."

Lupin essaya de se lever. Il finit par y arriver.

Ses vêtements étaient en grande partie déchirés. Il était à moitié nu et se sentait très faible.

Black fit mine de s'approcher, et il l'arrêta d'un geste.

"C'est bon, je peux marcher seul.  
\- Fais pas l'idiot, Remus."

Il le sentit passer un bras autour de ses épaules et le serrer contre lui. Bientôt, leurs têtes étaient l'une contre l'autre.

"Désolé, articula-t-il en chemin.  
\- Non, ce serait moins drôle si c'était pas aussi dangereux."

Sirius le serra plus fort.

"Tant que tu sais qu'on t'abandonnera pas…  
\- Maraudeurs à la vie et à la mort…  
\- C'est ça.  
_ Ce qu'on peut être stupides…"  
Le jeune Black rit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.  
Ils rentrèrent clopin-clopant. Peter et James les attendaient plus loin. Sirius leur fit un signe.  
"Tu verras, Moony. On s'en sortira toujours."

**FIN**


	15. Comble (Lucius/Severus, PG)

S'il n'avait pas tant haï Potter, il aurait presque pu croire que Malfoy était pire. Et en un sens il l'était. Déjà lors de leurs années en commun à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il rentrait dans la salle commune, il pouvait être sûr d'y trouver Malfoy prêt à le railler. Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Mais Malfoy avait cette manière de vous regarder de haut comme si vous n'étiez qu'un misérable insecte…

Et même plus tard, on aurait cru qu'il le sentait. Comme si quelque chose chez Severus indiquait que Potter venait encore de s'en prendre à lui. Il quittait l'Ordre sur une dispute, et rejoignait Malfoy. Plus de remarques non. Mais un regard. Ce regard. Il le lançait à tout le monde, certes. Mais dans ces cas là, Rogue aurait voulu lui arracher les yeux.

Et parfois, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, ces lèvres pleines de railleries insupportables se posaient sur les siennes. Sans doute la version Malfoy de la moquerie.

**FIN.**


	16. Botanique (Professeur Chourave, G)

Le professeur Chourave est bien placée pour savoir que les apparences sont trompeuses. Dans les serres de botanique, elle nourrit et observe l'évolution de ses protégées. Elles sont toutes belles, si belles, ses plantes… mais les plus belles sont également les plus mortelles.  
Dans le monde de la botanique, la beauté est associée au mal.  
Mais est-ce seulement dans le monde de la botanique ?  
Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom, par exemple… il émane de lui une certaine forme de beauté noire qui lui permet de dûper ses serviteurs… ceux qui étaient déjà naturellement attirés par le mal se sont rallier à lui… et d'autres aussi…  
Certaines plantes prennent aussi la forme de l'innocence. La mandragore, par exemple. Mais Mme Chourave sait très bien ce qu'il en est.  
L'innocence… Pettigrow n'était-il pas un martyr, quelques années auparavant ? Et Black, un assassin ? Quel est le visage de l'innocence ?  
De temps en temps, quelques unes des plus belles, des plus fortes plantes meurent. Elles étaient pourtant promises à un bel avenir…  
Et les Potter ? Quel devait être leur avenir ?  
Parfois, enfermée dans ses serres, le professeur de botanique se dit qu'il est impossible de lui reprocher de s'éloigner des êtres humains.

**FIN**


	17. Pincement au coeur (Ron, G)

Ron n'était pas jaloux, oh non, lui, jamais, mais il ressentit tout de même un certain pincement au cœur lorsqu'il apprit pour Bill et Fleur. Non pas qu'il était encore attaché à cette fille, non, c'était fini, mais…  
De toute manière, quel homme digne de ce nom ne ressentirait pas un petit pincement au cœur en apprenant qu'une Déesse n'était plus célibataire ? Car Fleur était une déesse, c'était certain, et pas n'importe laquelle, Venus, la déesse de l'amour, il n'y avait aucun doute possible !! Ron ne connaissait de cette déesse qu'une image qu'il avait vue un jour dans un des livres d'Hermione, mais la ressemblance était assurément frappante !!  
Fleur était si belle, si gracieuse… oui, la beauté de Venus, la grâce de Venus… qu'est-ce que Hermione avait dit d'autre, déjà… ah oui : le sale caractère de… non, non, surtout pas ! Fleur était la douceur incarnée… la gentillesse de…  
Un balai s'abattit sur sa tête.  
"J'arrive pas le croire, grommelait Ginny. Qu'elle use de son charme dans NOTRE maison… on l'invite gentîment et elle… elle ensorcèle tout le monde…"  
Ron s'aperçut alors que Fleur était repartie avec son prince charmant après avoir lancé un petit charme.


	18. La Chose dans le Couloir (Dean & Seamus, PG)

Sous les regards insistants de son camarade, Dean avait fini par céder. Il aurait préféré jouer aux échecs magiques, ou même, à la rigueur, tenter encore une fois de lui expliquer les règles du football. Tiens, d'ailleurs, ils auraient pu regarder un match, plutôt que ça.

Il dirait à sa mère de ne plus laisser traîner de vieilles, très vieilles cassettes les prochaines fois que Seamus viendrait.

Maintenant, ça lui revenait. Il se souvenait que son père avait trouvé le titre tellement drôle qu'il avait décidé d'enregistrer le film. Et il l'avait garder, comme la plupart des films qu'il enregistrait, juste parce qu'il oubliait de les effacer.

Et voilà. Quelques années plus tard, Dean se retrouvait là, sur son canapé, avec Seamus Finnigan, à regarder _La Chose dans le Couloir de l'Hôtel_ , une série B qui aurait aimé être cataloguée comme film d'horreur. Quand il avait promis à Seamus qu'ils regarderaient la télévision, il pensait plus à un match France-Angleterre. Ou à un film… bien, quoi.

Quoique, on ne pouvait pas reprocher au scénario son originalité. Les clients d'un pauvre hôtel paumé qui disparaissaient. On prenait bien soin de ne pas montrer la "Chose" et de plutôt se focaliser sur les visages manifestement emplis de terreur. Idée intéressante si elle n'avait pas été aussi mal traitée : on voyait, dans les yeux de chaque victime, se refléter les moments clés de sa vie, sur fond de musique composée principalement de hurlements.

Pendant toute la durée du film, Seamus resta figé, les yeux écarquillés. Mal à l'aise, Dean s'enfonçait dans le canapé. Une fois le générique terminé, il prit une grande inspiration, s'attendant au pire.

Et le pire arriva.

Il passa une bonne heure à expliquer à Seamus que l'histoire n'était pas réelle. Il tenta de lui définir le terme "effets spéciaux".

Il finit par réussir à le rassurer. Nul besoin de contacter Merlin-sait-quelle Commission de Protection des Moldus…

Avant de s'endormir, Dean remarqua que Seamus avait néanmoins posé sa baguette à portée de main. Et laissé la lumière du couloir allumée.

Il soupira, mais ne prit pas la peine d'aller l'éteindre. Seamus avait dû se donner tellement de mal pour trouver l'interrupteur…


	19. Traumatisme (Neville, G)

"Mais je..."

Quelques élèves se tournaient la tête, mais la plupart passaient leur chemin. Hermione avait bien tenté de le consoler, mais il ne l'écoutait pas, le regard dans le vague.

"Mais je..."

Harry s'était montré inquiet, mais Ron avait assuré que ça lui passerait.

"Mais je..."

Il faisait tout de même peine à voir, le petit Neville Longdubat.

"Mais je..."

Rogue passa à côté de lui sans même lui accorder un regard.

"Mais je..."

Dumbledore se dit qu'il devrait demander à Rogue d'arrêter de traumatiser les premières années.

"Mais je... j'ai... j'ai juste inversé... avec... je...

\- Neville ? demandèrent Fred et George. Encore là ?

\- Mais je...

\- T'inquiète...

-... le frangin nous a raconté...

\- ... mais tu sais, c'est pas la première fois...

\- ... qu'il la sort...

\- ... sa vieille vanne !!

\- Je... j'ai juste inversé...

\- T'inquiète va !!

\- Tu t'en remettras !!

\- Et on sait tous que les points, il les donne qu'à ses Serpentards chéris !!

\- Mais je...

\- Allons, Neville... c'est qu'une métaphore...

\- ...une blague...

\- ... mais nous on le sait, hein, que tu en es capable !!

\- Enfin..., tempéra George, on en est pas sûrs.

\- Oui mais bon, on le devine.

\- Oui mais... on en est pas sûrs.

\- Bah, il doit bien savoir...

\- On est pas sûrs.

\- Bah y a qu'a demander ! Alors, Neville ? Tu sais faire du thé ?"

Alors, enfin, le jeune Longdubat éclata en sanglots.

"Non, je sais pas, justement !"


	20. Héritage (James Potter Sr., G)

Cette décision lui semble si évidente qu'il n'en a même pas parlé à Lily. Après tout, cela ne la regarde pas. Et il est certain qu'elle désapprouverait. Elle l'accuserait d'entraîner leur fils dans la délinquance. Délinquance, délinquance... était-il un délinquant, lui ?

James sourit et vérifie pour la énième fois le paquet sous son manteau. Au moins, s'il la confie à Dumbledore, elle sera en sûreté... Dumbledore est comme un monument qui ne saurait être atteint, alors que lui... oh, bien sûr, il a entièrement confiance en Peter, mais...

Ainsi, quoiqu'il arrive, cette cape sera l'héritage de son fils, l'héritage d'Harry.

FIN


	21. Au temps des pique-niques (les Maraudeurs, G)

Ils étaient alors jeunes. Ils étaient alors heureux. Ils étaient alors quatre.

James, le vantard, qui ramenait souvent Lily, sa petite amie.

Sirius, pas moins prétentieux que le précédent.

Remus, plus calme et plus timide, plus sage aussi.

Peter, réservé, mal dans sa peau, mais qui souriait, en ce temps là.

Ils souriaient tous, en ce temps là. Quatre amis, quatre Maraudeurs, qui avaient à la fois tout et rien en commun.

Ils pensaient qu'ils vivraient éternellement, et que leur amitié ne cesserait jamais.

Ils étaient tellement heureux.

En ce temps là. Il y a longtemps. Au temps des pique-niques.


	22. Il a fallu (Sirius/Remus, PG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour Zazzz.

Il a fallu

Il a fallu du temps. Il a fallu regagner la confiance de l'autre. Ce n'a pas été si facile. Treize ans de solitude, treize ans de mensonges, treize ans sans savoir… on ne peut pas effacer treize ans ainsi.

Ils ont fini par réussir. Ils ont fini par se rapprocher à nouveau.

D'abord des silences gênés, des paroles retenues, des effleurements timides.

Puis, lors de la pleine lune suivante, Remus s'aperçut qu'il était suivi. Sirius resta auprès de lui toute la nuit.

On ne peut pas effacer toute une vie d'amour et de confiance ainsi. Pas même en treize ans.


End file.
